Amaranth
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto #27 "La suerte de los géneros" del foro [Alas negras, palabras negras] [Géneros: Romance/Horror] [Oro, por falta de participación]
1. I

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones descritas son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto #27 "_La suerte de los géneros_" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].

**Amaranth**

**I.**

Dolía, dolía y ardía, ríos de infierno surcando su piel. Y, a lo lejos, entre sombras y lágrimas, borroso y difuso, en la confusión de cuerpos en movimiento y el abrumador resonar de la música descompasada y cacofónica, su hijo.

Se retorció, chilló y trató de alcanzarle, pero alguien llegó antes. La larga espada brillaba bajo las llamas, negra. Por un instante pensó que le protegería, que podría salvarlo, pero el filo penetró en el cuerpo del joven Rey. La sangre brollaba de su pecho, dejando un surco carmín sobre la túnica blanca, rojo como la traición, como el delirio, como el dolor que latía en su pecho enloquecido, apretando su corazón desolado, vacío y helado.

Los gritos se confundieron con la música, enturbiándola. De sus mejillas la sal y el borgoña formaban riachuelos que resbalaban hasta morir. Y se dejó llevar, mecida por el frío de la desesperación. Hundió en el cuello del muchacho el cuchillo que alguien había olvidado, manchando sus pálidas manos con la cálida sangre que emanaba del cuello, catarata escarlata que fluían hasta estancarse sobre las losas grises.

Las campanillas resonaron con alegría mientras el cuello se doblaba sobre su peso, rajado hasta dejar expuesto los huesos de su interior. De sus manos trémulas el filo calló mientras un torrente brotaba de sus ojos claros y tormentosos. Sentía sus mejillas en llamas mientras el sabor de la vida discurría por entre sus labios secos de tanto gritar, agrietados por el dolor, consumidos entre mordiscos de impotencia. La piel se desprendía de su rostro, tiras de carmín que dejaban ver partes de ella que nadie había visto antes, pero no le importaba, nada tenía sentido, había perdido a su hijo, a su niño…

Su rostro se disolvía, se borraba entre manchas de intenso corinto, sus rasgos mezclándose, sus ojos profundos de mar perdiéndose en las marismas del dolor. De aquello que tantos habían querido nada quedaba, sólo una máscara fúnebre, un recuerdo vago y lejano de quien alguna vez fue, de quien jamás volvería a ser. Y las cuchillas se retorcían sobre su alma, atormentándola tanto como para enajenarla, para quebrarse por dentro. La sangre de ella y de otros fluía, enhebrando hilos de fuego sobre su piel. Y la risa afloró, loca, histérica, demente, hasta convertirse en chillidos de horror.

- Se ha vuelto loca – alcanzó a oír, entre el retumbar de la música y su propia voz que resonaba en su cabeza como un tambor, un nuevo corazón que latía en sus sienes.

- Acabemos con esto – una mano la sujetó, estirando su cabello colorado. El filo estaba cerca, lo podía percibir.

_"__No, no me cortéis el pelo – _se vio pensando_ – a Ned le gusta mucho mi pelo." _Pero la cuchilla besó su cuello, esbelto y orgulloso, pálido, de un blanco estelar. Sonrió, estúpida, confiada, una última muestra de valor antes de que el mundo desapareciera bajo sus ía verle, sus ojos de humo, su sonrisa sombría, de medio lado, sus manos se alzaban para tocar su rostro.

Como en un sueño su corazón callaba, muerto tal vez, pero no importaba; él estaba a su lado, sostenía su mirada, sonreía con orgullo, acercándola a su pecho, estrechándola hasta fundir el rocío de su alma, devolviéndole el calor a su vida, a su pecho devastado y vacio. Sus dedos recorrían cicatrices invisibles, mariposas en arrullo aleteando sobre su ser.

Imágenes de su vida pasaban ante ella, instantes fugaces, luces que palpitaban con la fuerza de la existencia, con la energía del deseo, la pasión, el amor que sentía, que emanaba de ella. Y Ned, su marido, su mejor amigo, quién más la conocía. ¡Cómo le había extrañado! Y ahora lo tenía delante, a un paso de distancia, tan cerca…

Sentía cómo la llamaba, con fría ternura, la misma a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Parecía tan feliz… Y caía de nuevo al abismo de oscuridad y sufrimiento, quería gritar que le quería, que las palabras le arañasen, resquebrajándole, abrazarle fuerte hasta fundirse con él, que dejase de doler, olvidarse de todo y desaparecer, marcharse junto a él.

Pero dolía, aún podía sentir cómo mil agujas perforaban su piel, crueles, despiadadas. Rasgaban su vestido, desnudando su cuerpo, frágil, vulnerable, una muñeca a su merced. Las risas y el vino inundaron sus sentidos, embotados por ese dolor que no remitía, esas punzadas que se clavaban en su corazón. Quería que parase, detener el flujo de su sangre, los latidos locos de su pecho. Y la inmensa noche, más inmensa ahora, la envolvió, meciéndola en su oscura amabilidad.


	2. II

**Advertencia**: tanto los personajes como las situaciones representadas son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto #27 _"La suerte de los géneros"_ del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].

**Amaranth**

**II**

Sumida en la oscuridad oía su nombre, un susurro lastimero lanzado al viento para acariciar su oído. Pequeñas flores de amaranto brotaban, cubriendo su semblante. Sentía las lágrimas blancas, copos de nieve helada que nacían en sus ojos de escarcha, impidiéndole ver, volviendo distorsionada la realidad, confundiéndola con una pesadilla presta a terminar. Y la voz ya no la alcanzaba, perdida en el olvido, en la profundidad de la inconsciencia.

El viento cortaba su piel, frío y furioso, inclemente. Durante unos segundos se sintió volar, cayendo en una noche sin estrellas, callada y constelada, tan tranquila que daba miedo. Su cuerpo se mecía entre las aguas revueltas del río, surcando a la deriva, náufrago sin navío. La negrura la cercaba, el rumor del agua correr le acompañaba en esa solitaria travesía hasta los confines de la eternidad.

En sueños le veía, ¿o era en la realidad? No lo sabía. La única verdad era que estaban muertos todos aquellos a los que alguna vez había querido. Y ahora también ella.

Se reuniría con Ned, su amor, sus pequeños, pensó; Bran treparía por los muros lamidos por el fuego de Invernalia, Rickon tiraría de sus faldas para que le arropase. Robb sonreiría como su padre, medio orgulloso, rey sin corona, ni reino ni gloria. Pero estarían juntos. También su padre, y Arya, la pequeña dama salvaje, indómita y rebelde, revoltosa como nadie. Sí, estaría bien, todos estarían bien, era cálido, era feliz.

Podría volver a amarle, como la primera vez que le vio; le temía pero en sus ojos grises pudo ver que él también estaba asustado. Eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado apurados, él necesitaba a su ejército, ella cumplir con su deber. Pero en él había encontrado algo más que un marido. Había costado derribar los muros gélidos de aquél que compartía su lecho, pero bajo la fría corteza emergía la calidez, la amabilidad que sus ojos se negaban a reflejar. Y había llegado a quererle, a entregarle su alma solitaria. Ya no le tenía miedo al frío invierno pues él estaba a su lado, protegiéndola, señor de la ciudad de hielo.

Le quería tanto que dolía. Cuando había llegado la funesta noticia se le había detenido el corazón. Y juró que jamás amaría de nuevo, que nadie suplantaría a su señor. Había hecho los votos, para siempre, frente los Dioses y los hombres. Y no los rompería: familia, deber, honor; Ned lo representaba todo.

Cuando regresó de la guerra a penas le conocía, sólo era una niña asustada con un bebé entre sus brazos, pequeño y precioso, un reflejo de ella misma en sus ojos. Y él no era más que un muchacho obligado a ser mayor, a crecer rápido para ocupar su lugar, su posición. ¡Pero cuánto le había amado! Aún recordaba los besos robados, secretos y sigilosos entre los arcianos, bajo las hojas escarlata y los rostros de alabastro tallados siglos atrás. Eran cálidos, suaves, miel derramándose por sus labios. Si cerraba los ojos lo podía sentir acariciando su boca, besándola despacio, deteniendo el tiempo, relamiendo su cuerpo de mujer entre las sábanas de su cómoda.

Había estado a su lado tanto tiempo que ya no sabía qué era estar sola. Y el frío helaba sus entrañas perdida en la inmensidad acuosa y apacible, a la deriva, a la espera del final.

"Ned", pensó, "ha venido a buscarme", cuando unos brazos la arroparon y unos labios de fuego se posaron sobre los suyos.

Sentía la vida fluir por sus venas, la confusión latir dentro de ella cuando vio su reflejo en las profundidades del lecho del río. Yaciendo a su lado un hombre moría, con un ojo vuelto hacia un cielo puro, la sonrisa aleteando en su rostro maltrecho.

La mirada que el río le devolvió era oscura, profunda y siniestra. No quedaba nada de lo que ella era, de lo que había sido. En su lugar una triste desolación habitaba su ser. Su piel palidecía bajo el sol, lechosa y decrépita, cayendo, marchitada, escarcha y corteza rugosa. Su cabello, antaño cobrizo como el deseo, palidecía y se quebraba, hebras de un albar sin par, nieve que se derretía sobre su carne arrugada y pútrida, macilenta, cubierta por brotes de verde y violeta. Y la sonrisa carmín brillaba sobre su cuello, como pintado sobre un lienzo, un retrato cruel que rememoraba los horrores sufridos. Grotesca, esperpéntica, muñeca rota y extenuada, torturada.

De quien había sido no quedaba nada. Se sentía extraña, vacía, alienada, de recuerdos borrados, instantáneas de una realidad que perdía su color, disolviéndose hasta desaparecer, hasta expirar. En su cabeza resonaban palabras inconexas mezcladas con un ruido atronador, el rechinar de los tambores, flautas desafinadas, una profusión de voces dispares y el silbar de las saetas, surcando el aire hasta atravesar su alma. "_Jaime Lannister os manda saludos_" oía a lo lejos, una letanía que se repetía y el dibujo de dos torres gemelas sorteando el cauce de un río rebelde. Y el odio latía como otro corazón, lleno de emociones turbias, emponzoñadas, pérfidas. _Venganza, venganza, venganza. Muerte, muerte, muerte_, insistía, letras escarlatas tatuadas en su piel.

No podía nada más que odiar, sentir ese resentimiento primitivo invadiendo su ser, corroyéndole por la sangre corrompida, envilecida por un cúmulo de cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, que no quería recordar. Fluía por sus venas, nutría su espíritu, resarcir a los que murieron, acabar con todos. Y cada nuevo cadáver pendido grotescamente de un árbol la llenaba de satisfacción, hacía brotar esa horrenda sonrisa enjuta, iluminar esos ojos viejos, agotados de mirar.

Y nadie escapaba a ella; la mujer del corazón de piedra.


End file.
